


Dream

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 18: Dream





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179424699316/just-let-the-poor-man-rest-and-dream-sweet-dreams) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony barely made it through his shower, feeling more than ready to just fall asleep on his feet. It’d been a long, hard day, though, and he was covered in grease and sweat and just a little bit of blood from the training session he’d had with Natasha that afternoon. As tired as he was, he didn’t want all of that gunk in his bed. Then he’d have to shower in the morning _and_ send his bedding out to be laundered. Once he was scrubbed clean and toweled off, he stumbled back into the bedroom. Even just the thought of scrounging up boxers or sleep pants seemed like too much and Tony headed straight for his bed.

The moment he hit the plush mattress, Tony let out an inarticulate, pleased noise. He’d sunk quite a bit of money into his bed and it felt like falling into a cloud. He sighed and mustered up the last scraps of his energy to turn onto his back, eyes already shut and half-drifting off to sleep. He was so ready, _more_ than ready.

An amused chuckled came from the other side of the bed and a kiss was pressed gently to his brow, prompting him to crack his eyes back open to stare hazily up at the smiling face above him. Another kiss was pressed to his lips.

“Go to sleep, love. You’ve earned it.”


End file.
